


Relief

by Yulaty



Category: Produce 101
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	Relief

ถึงจะจับมือแสดงความยินดีกับซามูเอลไปสองครั้งสองหนแล้วแต่ซองอูก็รู้สึกว่ามันยังไม่พอ เพราะอย่างนั้นเมื่อถ่ายเทปนี้เสร็จ จัดการอะไร ๆ เรียบร้อย ได้เวลากลับ ซองอูก็รีบวิ่งวุ่นหาตัวซามูเอลทันที โชคยังดีที่อีกฝ่ายยังไม่กลับ เรื่องวันนี้ความรู้สึกของวันนี้มันก็ต้องพูดวันนี้สิ

แต่เอาเข้าจริง ทันทีที่เจอตัวซามูเอล ซองอูก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรมากหรอก เขาแค่วิ่งเข้าไปกอดน้องแน่น ๆ แล้วตบหลัง เด็กหนุ่มหัวเราะ ตบหลังเขาตอบ พึมพำอะไรสักอย่างฟังคล้าย ๆ คำขอบคุณ

“ไว้ไปกินเนื้อย่างฉลองกัน” ซองอูโพล่งอย่างไม่มีที่มาที่ไป ทำให้คู่สนทนาขมวดคิ้ว แต่มันก็ถูกแทนด้วยรอยยิ้มในวินาทีถัดมา “แต่อายุผมยังดื่มไม่ได้นะ”

“เฮ้ เห็นฉันเป็นคนยังไง”

“ก็ฮยองอายุเกินแล้วอะ”

“ว่าฉันแก่?”

“เปล่าเล๊ย” ซามูเอลตอบเสียงสูง และนั่นทำให้ซองอูกลอกตา ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเข้าโหมดจริงจัง

“ฉันดีใจนะที่นายผ่านมาด้วยกัน”

แซมชะงัก นัยน์ตาหม่นลงเล็กน้อยแต่ทว่าก็ยังคงไว้ซึ่งรอยยิ้ม “ผมก็ดีใจ”

“ยังไม่ได้แข่งกับนายให้เป็นเรื่องเป็นราวเลย อยากเดบิวท์ไปด้วยกันนะ”

“ถ้าเดบิวท์กับฮยอง คงได้แข่งกันทุกรายการที่ไปออกแน่เลยอะ” ซามูเอลเบ้ปากในขณะที่ซองอูยิ้มมั่นใจ เก็กหน้าหล่อ “นั่นล่ะจุดประสงค์”

เสียงโทรศัพท์ของแซมดังขึ้นในตอนที่บทสนทนาจบลงพอดี เขารับมัน คุยกับปลายสายด้วยภาษาอังกฤษ แต่ก่อนจะก้าวเท้าเดินไปไหนก็ไม่ลืมที่จะยกมือโบกลาคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ ซองอูมองอีกฝ่ายเดินจากไปแล้วหันกลับไปหาที่นั่งรอเวลาที่จะมีคนมารับบ้าง เขาก้มมองพื้น หนึ่งนาที สองนาที สามนาทีผ่านไป แล้วก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมองไปตามทิศทางที่ซามูเอลเคยยืนอยู่

นี่น่าจะเป็นความรู้สึกที่เรียกว่าโล่งใจ

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
